Chapter 38: Power The epic battle that never was
by chaosRUBEDO
Summary: I really wanted to see an epic battle at the end of Breaking Dawn. This is how I envisioned the end of the much anticipated end of the series.


Power: an Alternate Version

_A/N: This is my version of Chapter 38 from Breaking Dawn. I really wanted an epic battle scene so I decided to write my own. I hope you enjoy it! I like to use music to help me visualize what I'm writing. For this, I used the battle theme from Final Fantasy VIII. If anyone was interested in what I used then that's it. As always, I do not own the twilight series or any of the characters. They are the creations of Stephenie Meyer. This is for fun and I am making no profit off of this story._

_Bella POV_

Still feeling the weight of our powerful goodbyes, I wasn't fully prepared when I felt the first wave of assault on my shield.

"Watch out! Chelsea is trying to break our bonds." Edward warned us. "Wait...she can't. Bella?"

"I've got it. Everyone, go! I've got you all covered." With that, the battle had started. Everyone had their own personal mission to do. Stefan and Vladimir were the fastest to move, were the most eager for a fight. The others followed suit right after them. Vladimir made a beeline for Alec with Stefan close behind him. I could see Kate heading in that direction as well, wanting to be the one to end Jane. Tanya made to head for the three ancients, wanting desperately to kill Caius with her own hands. Those who had no real personal grudges found whoever was closest to them. Others went to give back up.

Edward was very hesitant in leaving my side. I could ell he didn't want to leave me alone. There were already enemies headed our way. My shield made me a big target. Both Alec and Jane were trying desperately to unleash their fury in us; I could feel it in my shield.

"Edward, go! We need you to take Demetri out fast! It's the only way anyone here has a chance at survival." I urged.

"I can't just leave you here. You need to focus on your shield. Someone has to keep them off of you."

"Let me worry about that." Zafrina said as she stopped at my side. "I will protect Bella. Get in there Edward, they need you."

I'll help her out too Edward." Benjamin had also come to stand beside me.

"I'll be fine Edward. They can keep everybody off me. Now go!." It killed me to have to see him go into battle, but it had to be done. I knew this moment would come. I would be sure to go to him in time for us to die together.

Kate and the Romanians still hadn't been able to make it to the dark twins. Just as I was being protected for being target number one for our side, they were target number one for us. I could see that Garrett had followed Kate and was fighting by her side. Emmett and Rose were also side by side fighting against some members of the guard. I had to keep adjusting my shield to keep all of our friends in and our enemies out.

The wolves had also mobilized, moving in perfect sync with each other. I tried to keep the best focus I could on Sam, keeping him in the shield kept all of the other wolves as safe even if they left the safety of my protection. Jane and Alec were upping their efforts to incapacitate us, but I was ready for them, the uncomfortable feeling against my protection was nothing. They would have to try a lot harder than that.

Flames started bursting up in many areas along the battle field. The Volturi all seemed to be equipped with the fire creating devices. A handy thing to have in a fight with Vampires. The second someone lost a fight they would be thrown into one of the flames. The only problem for them was that we now had a way to end them quickly as well.

Jacob hadn't mad a run for it with Renesmee yet; he hadn't seen the perfect opportunity yet. He would surly bee seen and followed if he left right now. I just hoped that he would run as soon as he had the chance. Please, don't look back Jake. I need you to be able to leave us behind to die.

Carlisle and Esme stayed out of the fight as long as they could, only supporting those who were in need of help. It was only when Esme was directly threatened that I saw Carlisle leap into an actual attack. Esme also put in a few crippling attacks; I still couldn't see Esme as a fighter. She is just too loving.

Zafrina and Benjamin were doing an amazing job at keeping me safe. Zafrina would blind and Benjamin would blow them away with some force of nature. I could still feel everyone within my shield. It's amazing that we have lasted even this long. Maybe there was a small chance for some to escape after all.

Tanya and a few of the others were fighting together now to get to the three ancients. They were heavily guarded of course. I doubted that they would get through before we were completely decimated. The fight against Jane and Alec was taking a turn however.

At the moment that I focused on them, it happened. Vladimir broke through the guards protecting the evil duo and made a dash for Alec. The force of Vladimir crashing into Alec made a sound so loud that it broke through the noise of the many battles raging. As much as I hated the two, I couldn't watch Alec be torn apart like that. It's just too hard to watch something like that. I tried to just focus on my shield. Vladimir must have gotten Alec's remains into one of the raging fires, the smell of burning vampire is very distinct. The screams of rage that emerged from Jane left no doubt as to Alec's fate.

I was beginning to doubt my theory that Alec and Jane had never learned to fight. Jane began an onslaught on everyone around her. She was even attacking her own so that she could take on those who had threatened Alec and herself.

I was torn from that conflict as I tried to locate Edward. He had fought his way to Demetri alongside Emmett. Rose was covering them both as they prepared to attack. Some of the wolves were also keeping enemies away from Edward and Emmett.

Benjamin was forced to leave my side when he saw Tia in need of some assistance. Zafrina was capable enough to keep enemies away from me. I could still feel everyone within my shield, even Jacob and Renesmee still remained. This was starting to stress me a little. I really wanted them to get away from her. The more time they spent stuck here, the less of a head start they had. Even without Demetri they could still be followed if they are too close. Why wasn't Jake leaving?

Aro, Caius and Marcus were standing in the same spot they had been before. I couldn't read anything on their faces. They were just watching the events that were unfolding around them. In that instant, I hated them more than ever. How could they just sit there and watch? Did they not even care that they were losing at least some of their men? Sure, it was almost guaranteed that we were going to lose; but didn't they care about losing at least one of their own in the process?

I then became very focused on Edward and his fight with Demetri. Emmett was already absorbed in fighting off the guardsmen that came to help Demetri. The fight was going by at such a speed that even with my vampire eyes I was having trouble keeping up.

I was so absorbed by watching Edward that I didn't notice the approaching threat. "BELLA, WATCH OUT!" I heard Carlisle screaming but I didn't really register what he was trying to tell me until it was too late. I turned and saw Felix rushing toward; I had nowhere to go. Even with the fighting practice, I didn't know what to do. I was frozen in place. Edward saw me from where he was and was struck with horror.

"BELLA!" In his distraction, Demetri was able to get a hold of him and throw him into the ground.

Everything then began happening as if it were in slow motion. Felix was just about to reach me and I couldn't do a think about it. Just then, Carlisle came out of nowhere. He leaped right into Felix and lifted him right off his feet. They were flying through the air in a struggle, not having any control over their path.

All surrounding fights ended as everyone was forced to watch helplessly as both Carlisle and Felix fell right into a raging tower of fire. The screams of horror, now belonging to Esme, filled the entire battlefield. Any remaining fights had now ended, everyone watched as the clouds of purple smoke puffed from the flames. Not a breath was taken, even by the wolves. We all just stood there, waiting and hoping that our eyes were playing tricks on us. Carlisle had to emerge all right, he just had to.

The silence was deafening. Nobody moved...nobody could move. The first sound we heard was Esme. Her tearless sobs made this real. It became painfully obvious that we couldn't have prepared for this; we couldn't have prepared enough to lose our loved ones. Carlisle would never emerge from that flame. He had died, and we would all follow him soon.

Aro was the first to react after Esme. He mad a signal with his hand that all of the Volturi understood. They all retreated back behind their three leaders. We also assembled ourselves, none of us really feeling anything. The numbness had swept over all of us now. Edward was at my side in an instant, followed by Jacob and Renesmee right after. I saw Rose with Esme trying to comfort her; at the same time needing comfort herself.

Aro addressed us, his calm almost disturbed. "Obviously this is a terrible loss for us all. We didn't want to resort to this. However, we cannot allow this child to live. Do you see what she has caused here?"

I couldn't hold my fury in any longer. "How dare you! This has nothing to do with my daughter. This could have been avoided if you could have just left us alone. We haven't done anything wrong, that was decided. Don't you dare pin this on Renesmee. Don't you dare disrespect Carlisle's memory like that! He fought to protect this child and look at what happened. " I couldn't believe the words were coming out of my mouth but I didn't want to stop them.

Aro's expression definitely faltered for a quick moment. Before he could speak, Edward spoke up.

"Aro, if we could prove beyond a shadow of a doubt what will become of Renesmee when she grows, will you leave us in peace?"

"Of course we would, but unfortunately, there is no way to do this. She is a one of a kind. We can't be sure.

"I disagree, she is rare but certainly not one of a kind. Alice, why don't you come out now?"

Alice certainly saved us all. When she brought the other half immortal with her, the Volturi had no choice but to leave. Our celebrations were quite short lived. Our family would never be whole again. Nothing could bring Carlisle back to us.

Esme was in complete hysterics for quite a while. The only thing holding her together at the time was seeing Alice and Jasper again. She eventually was able to calm down. Everyone was feeling her pain along with her. The thread that had brought us all together had been cut today. It almost seemed surreal. I didn't want to believe it was true.

Many of our visitors left soon after the battle. Before long, it was down to us and the Denali clan remaining plus Garrett.

I felt absolutely horrible. I couldn't help feeling like it was all my fault that Carlisle had...I still had trouble saying the word. I knew Esme didn't blame me, nobody did. That still didn't help my guilt. I knew the truth of the situation. I knew that Carlisle was trying to save me. That made me responsible.

I knew what I had to do. I had to make this as right as I possibly could. I left the house without saying a word and went out back. Nobody followed me. I was on a mission now. I found the stone I was looking for. It was perfectly shaped for what I needed. I began working over the stone with my hands. Molding the edges to get that perfect shape. My fingers were busy at work getting the words to look as beautiful as I could make them. I almost didn't notice Edward coming up behind me. As he reached me, I finished my work. I got up to stand by him.

We didn't need to talk about it. He understood perfectly. If we were capable of it, silent tears would be spilling from our eyes. Others began to come out of the house to join us in our silent remembering. Our remembering of the man we all loved. It was perfect. We were all paying our final respects to Carlisle. His memorial would forever stand proud in this place.

_In loving memory of Carlisle Cullen_

_A Husband_

_A Father_

_A Healer_

_A Friend_

_We will never forget the countless lives he touched_

_We will never forget the lessons he has taught us_

_We will never forget the love he has shown us_

_We will never forget_


End file.
